


Second smile.

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Arjuna/Hasbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Second smile.

"Hasbi!"

It was a nightmare, I can't remember anything. Only pain, it was vague, but I barely remember how my lungs screaming for air, how scared I am when I can't move my body, when I can feel the blood running out from my body.

It was darkness, I thought I'm going to die, but I guess God still gave me the second chance, and one more chance to see his face.

Him, Arjuna. You saved me? I'm so sorry, I failed you. I promised you that I will come back to you, alive. I will give you the warmest hug you always want, and you promised me with the most beautiful smile I want.

"Hey, it's alright, you have me, you will be fine."

Arjuna's voice, he calmed me with his voice. I can feel the darkness surrounded me, will I wake up once more? Or maybe I wont?


End file.
